Ghost: The Phantom of Daten City
"Ghost: The Phantom of Daten City" is the 17th segment of Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt. It aired during the ninth episode on November 26, 2010 in Japanese, and on July 24, 2012 in English. Synopsis Stocking falls in love with a repulsive and ill-mannered ghost and is willing to forsake her duties as an angel in order to be with him. Plot The episode starts with Panty, who is searching, with binoculars, for new men to sleep with. She asks for Stocking's opinion about them, but Stocking tells Panty she has horrible tastes in men. Panty assures all she really wants in a man is for him to have a pretty face and a huge member. However Stocking replies that only a brain-dead slut would say that and tells her that she wouldn't be able to comprehend her refined tastes in men. Stocking then notices a ghost, who appears to be hitting on a few girls passing by. Panty is disgusted by the ghost, who is actually very ugly and farts a lot. Panty asks Stocking if they should kill him, only to be surprised by Stocking, who goes after the ghost, crushing on him. The following day, Stocking asks Panty if she believes in destiny, saying she feels like she was born for the sole purpose of meeting the said ghost. Stocking goes on a date with the ghost and prepares a vast amount of sandwiches for him. The ghost says plenty of mean things to her, but Stocking doesn't seem to mind at all; in fact, she even says she loves the guy's horrible smell. Afterwards, they go shopping, but Stocking is the only one who does and buys him various things, including clothing and watches. They continue dating for some days and go to several different places, which includes a theme park and ice skating. Panty, upon looking at a magazine featuring Stocking and her ghost boyfriend, decides to talk with her sister, but Stocking chooses not to listen to her. That afternoon, Stocking confesses to her boyfriend that she is an angel and destroying ghosts is her duty. But she also tells him she wants to live as a woman, rather than an angel, and that she is even willing to turn her back on Heaven for him. Stocking decides to pack her possessions and leaves the church. Panty sees Stocking leaving, and tells Chuck she is now going to take different measures. Panty disguises as Stocking and goes to meet the ghost. She assures him that she is Stocking's older sister and points Backlace at him, but Stocking stops her. Stocking tells Panty she would never understand her feelings, for she had never fallen in love before, but Panty retorts saying the ghost doesn't love her back. The ghost tells Panty she is mistaken, and proceeds to propose to Stocking with a dung ring. Right after Stocking accepts the proposal, however, the ghost starts to glow and goes to Heaven. Garterbelt explains that the ghost was purified by finally falling in love. In the end, Stocking keeps the dung ring and stares at a new constellation of stars, which form a pile of dung. Gallery 9b-1.jpg 9b-2.jpg 9b-3.jpg 312132-screenshot025.jpg 9b-4.jpg 9b-5.jpg 9b-6.jpg 9b-7.jpg 9b-8.jpg 9b-9.jpg 289107 - 9B Screenshot.jpg 9b-10.jpg 9b-11.jpg 9b-12.jpg 9b-13.jpg 9b-14.jpg 9b-15.jpg 9b-16.jpg 9b-17.jpg 9b-18.jpg 9b-19.jpg 9b-20.jpg 9b-21.jpg 289108 - 9B Screenshot.jpg Plot Elements Locations *Daten City *Daten City Central Park *Daten City's Church *Heaven Trivia General Trivia *"CHOCOLAT", the episode's theme song, was sung by Mariya Ise, Stocking's original voice actress. References to Other Media *The episode's title is a reference to Ghost and The Phantom of the Opera. Furthermore, the opening credits music comprises the chord progression, tempo, and overall feel of Unchained Melody as performed by The Righteous Brothers, which is arguably one of the most (in)famous tracks used in the film. *Stocking's winter coat resembles Maetel's, a character from typical outfit, from Galaxy Express 999. *Stocking has figurines of Jack Skellington, Oogie Boogie, Death Jr., Lenore, Frankenweenie, and Anabelle in her room, which means she is infact a fan of gothic culture. Music Songs used in this episode *"Burrrrrp" - Scoping the scene *"CHOCOLAT" - Stocking's infatuation, reprised at her confession, and at the proposal until fade out *"Fallen Angel" - End credits